


Reparations

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain attempts to make reparations for all he has done, starting with Mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

He left Baron Castle quietly, with neither announcement nor explanation. Cecil and Rosa would have protested, or would have tried to offer him some easier means of conveyance than his own two feet, but penance was rarely easy. He walked from Baron to the Mist Cave and descended into the Valley of Mist, struggling with the desperate need to turn and _run,_ for it was here that he had fallen under Golbez's control.

He heard a buzzing noise overhead and glanced up to see the _Falcon_ racing away from the tiny valley in the direction of Damcyan, and grimaced.

Rydia was waiting for him when he reached the main road of the devastated village, fists resting on her hips and a ferocious scowl on her face. "I don't suppose you've any idea how worried Cecil and Rosa have been," she said. "That is the fourth time since your little vanishing act that the _Falcon_ has been here to ask if I've had word of you."

He went to one knee before her, disregarding her astonished expression, and bowed his head. "Lady Rydia of Mist, I offer you my service in rebuilding this village, and any other tasks to which I am suited," he said.

Rydia opened and closed her mouth twice, and then threw up her hands in exasperation. "Kain, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"A disgraced Dragoon is of little use to the King of Baron," he explained, "and I thought to help redress the balance of the evil I have done. I bear responsibility for the destruction of Mist due to my actions in slaying your mother's dragon and due to bringing the bomb ring here. Therefore I offer my assistance in rebuilding the village."

"Kain, that was twelve years ago."

"It was but two years past for me, and regardless of the time that has elapsed, I still must do all that I can to make right the evil I have caused."

"Fine. If you insist on being here, I'm sure I can come up with something useful for you to do—on the condition that we notify Cecil and Rosa where you are, so they can stop panicking."

Kain rose and bowed. "As my lady commands."

"And you will _stop that immediately,"_ Rydia grumbled as she started toward the center of the village.

"Yes, my lady."


End file.
